Curse of Living
by JuCaos
Summary: "So it's happening..." It was so soft, almost like a whisper. You would have to strain your ears so hard just to catch it. But he takes in another deep breath, the tear reaching half-way mark on his cheek. First story of Curse Trilogy Rated T Angst, Suspense, Family, Hurt/Comfort - Warning updated 1/15
1. Warning (Please Read)

This is a disclaimer and warning for this trilogy. I will do this two more time when starting the other parts.

If you just picked this up and reading this, do understand that this is connected to my holiday stories in a way. If I may reference out of nowhere, the chance it would be that I made it happen in those three stories. Do refer to 'Holiday Set' if you want to read all of them at once.

Also, there are going to be some part of disturbing scenes in the future stories if possible and some kind of angst are going to be in it. Remember, I only had the first story plot done at the moment, but I already started on the second book's plot since it had major climaxes in it that I need to get out of the way.

This is not beta'd, nor proof-read. There are times when I just want to update the stories to make it better though. If I did, I'll tell you, okay?

That is all I need to say for now.

Discliamer: I do not however own KHR, just the idea of this.

* * *

Updated on 1/15/2014


	2. Prolouge

A dark endless void, leading to nothing but destruction and pain. A pair of orange-tinted amber eyes stares at it. Then a face appears along with it, frown appearing on it as the eyes narrows. It's lips jutted out a bit as it lets out a huff, as if it has been expecting this for some while. Then, brown gravity-defying hair that sticks out to all over the place comes into view, almost shining as it floats slightly in nothing. it comes along with tail, pulled back with a orange ribbon near to the root of it. The lips out a soft sigh as the lithe, lean body appears below the head, hand reach to rub his forehead as his eyes closed for a bit. His skin, pale without any marks on it. He was wearing a black suit and orange button-up shirt underneath it. The top few buttons was undone as the hand went back down to dig itself into the pocket, eyes completely orange as he opens them. There, in the center of the void, he stared at as if he was waiting for something to happen. He then went silent, still as the time slowly slips away.

Then, all of the sudden, a flash of whiteness with hint of every colors in the universe appeared, too fast for normal eyes to capture. However, for the male, he just saw everything. Everything that made sadness to appear onto his face, his eyes turning to brown-amber eyes as he narrows it lightly. He looks down to his hand, a lone single tear escaping his eye. He takes in a deep breath, letting his soft vice travel among the darkness.

"So it's happening..."

It was so soft, almost like a whisper. You would have to strain your ears so hard just to catch it. But he takes in another deep breath, the tear reaching half-way mark on his cheek.

"Then, I will stop it..."

He paused for a moment, tilting his head upward as the tear fell off of his face. He just started t fade into nothingness, watching the tear fall down.

"With my own life."

Those last four words echoes around the area, the tear finally reaching the group at last. The male had disappeared before it did though, but it disappeared into nothingness like him. The darkness seemed to mock his sudden statement of war, silently laughing in glee and twisted kind of happiness. Mocks, it may all do, but little does it know, that the male was strong enough to bear the duty himself, strong enough to burst through it with his own light!


	3. CH - 1 Hidden Meanings

_Sccrtch, Sccrtch, Sccrtch._

Sounds of pen writing against the piece of paper, becoming monotone in process as it stops once a while to replace the new paper below it. The hand that was moving it showed signs of becoming tense once more again, though the owner of it ignore it. Few papers later, the hand cramped, dropping the pen as the other hand grab it, preventing it from rolling off the desk. The hand sets it on the top of the paper and went over to massage his cramped hand, trying to soothe the muscles. The hands' owner lets out a soft sigh, his brown spiky gravity-defying hair going all over the place shining brilliantly in the sunset lights. he nearly looked like his ancestor at the moment, nearly. His brown amber eyes looks at his hands pitifully, his lips playing a soft small frown upon it. He blinks then looks up toward to the door, still massaging his hand, though it was now usable enough to do anything. Even if he had to fight at that moment too.

He stares at the door, his face turning into blank look as his mind went through all of the options of who it could be, though he could place his bet on that specific man. Few seconds later, the door opens without knocking, revealing the male in suit with orange shirt and black tie. He also is wearing a black fedora with orange bad that seated upon on the top of his spiky black hair. Underneath the hat, the face that could swoon over nearly anyone, even males, with a simple look from his coal-black eyes. The brunette just blinks, trying to tell if this was an illusions or not (Since he had to survive a lot of assassinations just with his dear little Hyper Intuition) then breaks out into a soft smile.

"Reborn! It's a pleasure to see you again," the brunette call out to the newcomer. Reborn just smirks as he walks in and shuts the door after him. He still acts like he still own the place (Which is possibly true) as he moves up to stand before the desk, looking at the nearby clock. Reborn's smirk still on his lip, since he had seen Tsuna in that state from before. It seemed that his hands had cramped up on him again. He then turns to scan over the desk, his eyebrows raising in question as he only saw about a dozen or so of papers left to go through. Just last week, he was sure that he had left Tsuna in room full of stacks of papers, enjoying the pleas of help from the brunette's lips.

"Well, I told you I would finish my mission soon, didn't I, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's baritone voice echoes around them, making the brunette breaks out in wide smile. Sometimes, just sometimes, Reborn thought that Tsuna could be Luce's male counterpart. One time, he had brought that up with his dear niece, who is also somewhat a boss of him, and she just stared at him then the next thing after that was so amusing that he couldn't bear but to think about it whenever he was with Tsuna or Yuni. Tsuna, on other hand, sees the folder in other's hand and looks at it expectantly. It was like he was waiting to be fed, thought he seemed to be tired of it.

"I did, Reborn. I guess you're here to report about it?' Tsuna said as he turns his amber-brown eyes onto coal-black eyes, silent conversation playing before them. They stay like that for few minutes, though Reborn was the first to break it by handing over the folder, warning in his eyes. Tsuna just bites his lower lip as he accepts it with recently-cramped hand and brought it onto his desk, moving the pen onto the side of it. "Anything I should know before I read it?" Tsuna asked again, looking down at the folder before him as it was thinner than usual. Reborn remained silent, almost like that he couldn't bring himself to say it. Tsuna waited for answer, closing his eyes as he gave Reborn a chance to answer.

"I couldn't finish it. To even get close to them, you need a army-sized of your guardians, Tsuna," Reborn answered, his smirk off the face as Tsuna went still at that. He also turned even more paler, his light-tanned skin actually looking near to white. Tsuna took a deep breath and opens the folder, looking at the words before his eyes. He read through it slowly, taking care with this one little report as Reborn just walks backward then sits onto the couch, pulling down his hat as a green chameleon appears onto his shoulder. "Even so, you couldn't just expect any of us to get in, even Mukuro."

Tsuna makes a frowning face at that statement, his eyes narrowing in process as he keep re-reading the words over and over again. He then closes the folder, leaning back so quickly that his back cracked out in protest. Tsuna couldn't believe it. Not at all. He sat upright, knowing Reborn would just whack him for not sitting right then moved the folder off to the side as he quickly scanned over the papers, signing and filling in the blanks needed. He finished the papers so quickly that he stood up, picking up the folder as he fingers it carefully. He had to think this one through for once.

"Reborn, remember the time when we first met and you were given a hard student to train?" Tsuna said as he was sober, looking outside as he moved toward to the window. He leans on the wall near it, sunset lights reaching his face as the room slowly, but surely gets darker. Reborn shifted at Tsuna's question, certainly remembering the time. Reborn just lets out a chuckle then the smirk reappears onto his lips.

"I still do. You haven't changed that much after all," Reborn said as he gave off nonchalance, making Tsuna glances at him in shock, though a wary smirk reaches his lips. Reborn had noticed this trick of changing subject to past, since Tsuna didn't want anyone to worry about anything at the moment. In fact, it was one of his ways to soothe down or break the dark mood between people that makes Reborn to be proud of him. In fact, it already did, though he didn't like how Tsuna tries to avoid the subject. "But knock it off, Tsuna. What are you hiding?"

Tsuna blinks then smiled weakly, his worries and fears being exposed on his face as he lets out a soft sigh. There was no way out of tricking his old tutor with situation like this. If Gokudera or Takeshi was here, he would be out of the room by now already. however, Tsuna had a good reason for this after all. "Nothing. I just need to sleep on it, that's all Reborn," Tsuna said truthfully, knowing that he could fool Reborn with this. He really need to sleep and receiving this news before his bed time? You're in for a ride when comes tomorrow morning. Reborn know of this and smirks even wider, trying to think of ways where Tsuna would do to this situation.

"Okay. At the least I would finally to get sleep on warm bed at last. You really need to define minimal living standards next time, or i will put holes in you," Reborn said, getting up as his body cracked in protest. Tsuna smirks curl up even more, chuckling lightly. It was one of his ways to saving money and spare some kind of attention from everyone, but still? Sleeping in the run-down motel where drug dealers do their labs at with no heater on since it cost him another fifty bucks to pay for it? Reborn just cracks his neck at that thought at Tsuna just chuckle lightly. He walks over to the door, his brown tail reaching to the middle of his back, flying after him a bit as Reborn follows as well. Reborn was thinking deeply, trying to understand why the boy remained pure, even he had his first kill and everything? After few minutes of walking in winding corridors, Reborn had come to conclusion as Tsuna had reach his room and his hand was on the door knob. Tsuna looks up at Reborn and gave off one of his gentle smiles to him.

"Have a good night, Reborn. I hope to see you at breakfast tomorrow," was the words he said as Tsuna went into his room alone, shutting the door after him. Reborn just stands there as he looks at the door for a bit, expecting Tsuna to come out shrieking in that girly voice about some kind of ghosts hiding in there. However that ended few years ago, but Reborn couldn't help but remember the memories like that. Reborn shakes his head, trying to understand why he was acting like this now. Ah well, Tsuna is, after all, Saint of Sky and anyone that meet him couldn't help it but want to have him all to themselves, thus the reason why there was so many attempted kidnappings that failed when Tsuna fought back. Reborn just chuckled, remembering that few nights ago that Tsuna had called him up. He was complaining on how he had to avoid five kidnapping attempts on him while he was out to town to get some things. Tsuna had known that his personality was too pure for mafia, but did that stopped him from being himself?

Nope.

Reborn reached to his room and looks down the hallway then opens the door, wave of heat calling to him from inside of the room before him. It has been a while since he had a good rest after all.

"Good night, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn mutters lightly, sure that no one was around to hear him say that as he shuts the door after him, pulling the tie at the same time. Then the house went silent, spare for late-workers of maids and butlers with guards keeping watch that night. But sooner or later, they would found out that was the last night they would spend together with Tsuna...


	4. CH - 2 Mission

_Why did you have to do this?!_

_**I don't have a choice than to do so!**_

_Why did you have to put everything on us!_

_**I only do it because I trust you, ***** (1)!**_

_Why, Why, Why?!_

_**Because I made a deal with the devil and the price for it is my death!**_

* * *

Tsuna jolted upright on his bed, panting as he was covered in cold sweat. He quickly ran one of his hands through his hair, glancing at the nearby clock to see that he had gotten up at three in th morning. He just lets out a mental groan and slips out from underneath the covers of the bed, his bare feet touch the cold floor. A shiver went up his spine, making him lets out a soft yawn. He slowly pulled himself up, trying to get himself to be more alert as he slowly shuffled over to the closet in his room. He slowly opens it, rubbing his face as Tsuna just frowns. There was just one set of clothes in there, making it seemed bare. He seemed like he knew this was gong to happen as he lets out a huff, shaking his head. He took the clothes out and closes the closet, heading over to the next door, which is right by the closet. He pushes the door open, flipping on the light as he lets out a soft curse under his breath at the sudden brightness. Tsuna just closes his eyes, leaning on the door way as he slowly adjust as he thinks about his recent nightmare he just woken up from now. He scratches his oily hair, in desperate need for a shower that would remedy it's situation. He opens his eyelids just a bit, hissing at the whiteness was still bright as heck, though more tolerable. He slowly march over to his shower, completely avoiding the tub as he sets the clothes on the counter. He slowly pulled off his white dress shirt as he stares at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell, with small bags underneath his eyes that only pronounced that he had a restless night. That made Tsuna gave off a mirth-less scoff, shaking his head.

"Can't believe I'm actually doing this already," Tsuna mutters as he peels his shirt off, not liking the feeling of prickling air over his sweaty upper body. He tossed the shirt on the floor somewhere, not caring as he began to unbuckled his dress slacks. He had fallen asleep with his work clothe still on since he had stayed up late until eleven when Reborn came with a report that only made him pale at the thought of the name. He growled under his breath remembering what happened last night now and yanked his pants down with his boxer, standing in his naked glory. He steps out of his clothes and kick it somewhere as he steps into the shower, placing his hand on the glass door as he leans on it a bit. His other hand reached for faucet, twisting it all the way to warm as Tsuna just lets out a hiss at the sudden iciness on his skin, swearing in every language known in the world and when he ran out, he made up his own. Though he ended it off with a nice Italian one.

"- Cazzo!" Tsuna stops muttering under his breath, his body now rushing blood all over his body as he takes in a deep breaths. Few minutes later, the water had started to get warm, alerting Tsuna that it was time for him to get ready. He reached for shampoo and washed his hair with it, strawberry honey shampoo that he took delight in as he faintly remember how he got it during Christmas. He blinks a bit, then chuckled, deep rumbling from his chest as he had seen the faces when Mukuro and he had given Giotto a _perfect_ blackmail as G and Daemon was horrified. Alaude actually told Giotto that if he was back, he should make a smaller versions of it and give it to both of them for blackmailing purpose, which made him laugh in his own Vongola office, reading the book that is called 'Adventures within Vongola Mansion' written yours truly by Giotto, the Vongola Primo! He lets out another breathless chuckle, rinsing his brown spiky hair out as he grabbed the nearby soap, rubbing himself down as he lets the warm water washes the suds away, not really taking in the fact that he had collected scars over the years of being mafia don, by force of course!, and most of them was in battle with box weapons. He puts the soap back, standing in the water a bit more longer then steps out, shutting the water out as he thinks deeply on few more things. He grabbed the nearby towels, moving one onto his head then moved the other around his waits, making it tight enough for it to stay on him. He then began the process of drying his hair off, his mouth now pouting as he sighs.

"Let's hope no one would notice. I can't afford for my plan to be stopped this fast," Tsuna mutters as he takes off the towel, now wiping off hsi chest as he looks at the foggy mirror, now thankful of the fog. He doesn't need to see his eyes just yet, knowing it would pain him to do so. Though he could see the brown tuft on his head, sticking out in all direction, even upright. Even when it is wet, it still defies gravity after all, and that what makes him interesting, even Reborn said that it would be impossible to make his hair stay down. He scoffs, remembering that Irie saying that he already finished the gel, though it was a dye. Tsuna however said it was fine. That was one of the details he could use to its' maximum, needing to change his appearance anytime this time. He had been kidnapped thanks to his dear hair of his and it was quite a bothersome in summer when all he wanted was not to wear a hat. He hummed under his breath about that then pulled out his boxer, black as he slips it on, now partly dress for our viewers' discretion (Thank god. I couldn't handle his sexy nakedness!) and pulled out his pants. He pulled it on, a black snug jeans that hugged his legs like lovers as he left it without a buckle. It fitted him just perfectly as he yawn again, though short one as he stretches his back out, his lower towel on the floor around him as he had the other one around his shoulder. He felt like brushing his teeth at the moment and he does so, using the last of his minty toothpaste and threw it away, brushing his teeth. The fog on the mirror faded, but it's still there as Tsuna just looked anyway beside it. After he counted out the time to spit out the paste and rinse out the excess in his mouth. He dries his mouth out with his towel then tossed it on the shower rod, letting it hang there as he smirks at the thought of Reborn barging in at that moment, seeing the mess in his bathroom.

Oh he could see the terror of punishment from that moment right there with Reborn still being trigger-happy with his dear Leon gun. He chuckled again, though sadly as if he couldn't be there for that moment. He then proceeded to pull out a dark orange long-sleeved shirt with black strips at the edges and pulled it on, feeling quite snug in his shirt. It allowed him become able to move to his maximum anytime as he just picked up the socks, boots and the coat, walking out of the room as the light filtered out into the bathroom. He decided to just leave it on though when he reached his desk that he had in his room, he lit up one small candle as an orange flame from his finger appeared with one on his ring on his middle finger. He just paused in his actions, eyeing at it then pulled back from the candle as it was started to burn him. He pulled his desk chair out as he felt something in his ring shifted, a soft gao right by him. Tsuna just smile then reaches down to scratch a fully-grown lion that just appeared few seconds ago, sky flames replaces his wild mane. Tsuna wasn't affected by the flames, stroking it lightly as the lion just nudges it's head into his hand, sadness in his eyes.

"Natsu, I know that you don't want me to do this, but I have to do it..." Tsuna said, trying to soothe his dear pet down as he was thankful of Irie covering his room up with flames guard, since it blocks out flames in his room to anyone outside of it. It was supposed to help him to avoid getting killed since he would sometimes take his work from the office to his room when other was worried about his health. "But can you do me a favor?" Tsuna asked as Natsu just looks up at him, wondering what it's master want from him, though nods. Tsuna just smiled then went to ruffle his fur up with both of his hands, twisting his body in process to do so. Tsuna just pulled one his hand back as he pulled opened a drawer before him, pulling out a simple brown box and black sleek box and sets it one the top of the desk, still reaching in the drawers as he pulled out pen and piece of paper. Natsu was now in pure bliss, not noticing Tsuna's action as he slowly fell asleep, knowing that its' master would just wake him up for some reason. Tsuna just smiled then pulled his other hand back as he needed it to write. He picked up the pen and began to write, pausing once a while to look over his work and time, seeing that it was nearing four, which mean he would have to leave very soon. Quickly after ward, he finished the letter, though he stared at it a bit more longer. He sighed then lifted up a finger, flames coming out of it and stamped the flames at the top of the letter, then folds it up in third, then moved it underneath the black box. He just sighed then places the hand on the top of it, the box glowing orange for few seconds. He pulled back, pale complexion on his face as he pulled out another thing from the drawer, a bottle of pill. He popped out with two orange pill with some kind of flames design inside of it and he just pops them into his mouth, crushing them as he felt sudden warmth from it encased his whole body, returning his pale complexion to peach-like color. He looks down at Natsu by him then smiled, pulling off his Vongola Gear off of his middle finger, thankful that it returned to it's original state, though other's didn't. It was something that Talbot said for imbalance between two Mist, though he refused to just have one Mist for himself. Chrome was valuable part of his family after all. Natsu jolted awake at the feeling of being disconnected from his master, looking up at Tsuna as Tsuna just smiled faintly at him.

"I want you to go get ***** and bring him here(2), Natsu. Can you do it?" Tsuna said as Natsu just jolted to his feet, almost as if he was going to stop Tsuna from doing whatever he was doing, but ended up collapsing as Tsuna just pressed one of its' pressure points, knocking him out. Tsuna just looks sadly down at his pet then pulled out a large bowl that has huge amount of water that would be refilled by container above it if it ever gets low. He made sure it would last months on ends and nods, placing his hands int he water then ejects is flames into it, mixing it with water supply as it was one of his trick to keep Natsu out whenever he can. He pulled back, smiling grimly at the though of him leaving the world back to the ring if this part of plan failed. This was very important after all.

"Think this will succeed? I rather not to chance this, Sawada Tsunayoshi," a voice said as Tsuna suppressed a shiver up his spine. Tsuna just sweat drops at his new visitor, though he reaches to get his coat and boots, socks already on him while he was writing a letter. He just sticks his feet in the black boots, remembering how he got them from Lal, who said that flying by hands are tiring when you had to fight and it was programmed to be not picked up on by anything as well. She even added that if Tsuna won't wear it and use it, she was going to beat the snot out of him, whether he likes it or not. Tsuna just miffed a chuckle, though became serious at that moment. Fond memories like those?

They will be his downfall.

"It's already a chance. I just have to make it happen, Bermunda... Even though, I don't know we'll be able to get to our goal as well," Tsuna said as he stood up again, pulling out a mitten gloves and set it by the black box, then moved the ring to be on the top of it. At that moment of ring touching the box, it immedality vanished with small burst of light. Tsuna just smiled then taps the box as he looks over to the nearby corner. "Even I don't want to risk my inheritance. That's why I'm leaving most of the valuable things here, since they could be used for bad purposes..."

"You thought ahead as well. If it is a matter of timing, then I might be able to help, though not much, Decimo," Bermuda's voice came out again, the candle light nor the bathroom night not reaching where he is, though Tsuna had known how he looks like. Tsuna just picked up the outwear and pulled it on, wanting to get his business done and over with. "But do remember, we need to reach that goal, dead or alive," Bermunda added as Tsuna just smiled darkly at that. Dead or alive, heh? Well, he didn't have a choice with that doesn't he?

"Hai. Mind dropping me off at that house? She agreed to come along, though we will part half-way through in the mission, Bermunda..." Tsuna said as he fixed his brown trench coat, flicking off imaginary dust as he gave out a bright smile toward to the corner, though his other hand reached to pinch out the candle flames easily, then bright his burnt finger up to lick it, trying to sooth the pain away. "Let's just hope that my plan will fall through this time..." Tsuna said, dropping his smile then grabbing the brown simple box, looking inside of it as his eyes soften at the sight of few thing inside. Bermunda just stayed silent, knowing of what inside since last week and he had no qualms with Tsuna having them, since he did own Tsuna a huge favor from Acrobaleno Representative Battles and did helped the Vindice out by stopping Daemon Spade himself with words as well! Well, Tsuna and Daemon did had to fight, but still! Tsuna just stuffed the brown box in his coat, not planning to leave the box behind as he move over to the bed, touching the bedpost with his burnt fingers a bit. "When do you want to get started?" Tsuna cheekily asked, though there was an hint of sadness in his words, which made the other person shift at the tone of it. It was something he didn't want to hear from the bubbling sky himself after all.

"Now preferably. I'll try to help out with your plan without altering it without much. If I can teleport 'him' to near your room, then..." Bermunda said as he waves his hand, a black portal opening beside Tsuna as the brunette just blinks then chuckled lightly at the thought of him doing that for him freely. Though he quickly frown at that.

"I think try to do it without the illusionists around. They had a taste with Night Flames after all and are able to sense you arriving... Well, right now they can sense us in this room anyway!" Tsuna said, brightening up again as he sticks on foot in the portal as Bermunda just sighed, placing is fingers on his forehead. The boy was being an enigma once more again before him, even Tsuna knew this. He just loved making himself have mood swings to off-throw his opponents and his allies alike so he could take the advantage of the situation. "See you later, Bermunda. Let's hope I would be still... Breathing by the fact," Tsuna said as he disappeared into the portal, Bermunda just huffing at Tsuna's farewell, though he couldn't shake off the foreboding in his mind about those last few words.

_'So he already knew, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back breathing...'_

* * *

In two hours, the Vongola Mansion was awakened by one single maid's screaming.

"HE'S GONE! MASTER TSUNA IS GONE!"

Thankfully, you couldn't hear her from outside, thanks to soundproof walls after all.

* * *

(1) Name must be taken out in this one.

(2) Same as above, though I will kindly take guesses!


	5. CH - 3 Gathering

**_Previously:_**

_'So he already knew, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back breathing...'_

* * *

In two hours, the Vongola Mansion was awakened by one single maid's screaming.

"HE'S GONE! MASTER TSUNA IS GONE!"

Thankfully, you couldn't hear her from outside, thanks to soundproof walls after all.

* * *

Reborn was pissed. Even he couldn't keep the emotion off of his face as he just waits for everyone in the meeting room after calling each of Tsuna's guardians himself. He was pacing back and forth, his curl bounding with each steps as he remembers what happened this morning.

_Reborn bursted into Tsuna's room when the maid was sobbing heavily as Reborn had Leon changed into the gun. He scanned over the area, not noticing the black box, but he had noticed the gloves and Natsu being out. He also took notice of flame-enriched water that was created for Natsu. He steps around the room carefully, aware of his surrounding. He deemed the area safe, but he was still wary, even though Tsuna's room is the safest room out of all the rooms in the mansion. He reaches out to touch the mittens and lifts it up as a note falls out from inside of it. He still had not noticed the letter and black box either way as Natsu was still knocked out cold. He moved to sit in the chair and reaches down to wake the poor lion up, pressing the pressure point that woke up him._

_"GAO!" Natsu quickly roared, getting up onto his paws and began looking around the room as he was trying to look for someone. Reborn just blinks at the lion's actions, noting that it was abnormal that the lion was acting like this. Natsu's eyes suddenly landed on Reborn and tried to convey something through his eyes as Reborn just blinks. _

_"So Tsuna had decided? But what the cost of it?" he asked the animal, clearly understanding him as Natsu just sat on his romp, the maid in the background slowly trying to calm her crying as there was few more maids and butlers entering the room, each holding their own respective weapons. Reborn just realized something. If the maid had scream loudly enough that even broke him room's barrier, then where is Tsuna's guardians. "Alfred, where's the fools?" Reborn said, looking after his shoulder as the said person just steps forward, bowing lightly as he put his handgun away. _

_"Out on mission. Tsuna just recently sent them all to France to quell the sudden outburst of Detente Family and they are given different sets of directions except for Sun and Lighting, Reborn-sama," Alfred answered, Reborn barely managed to hold in his happy-trigger finger from shooting the poor fool. However, he had known it was not his fault. He just had to take out his frustration on someone._

_"And Tsuna decided that he could survive without them around to protect him and the mansion?" Reborn asked, dark aura filling the room as the poor victim was barely suppressing his shivers. Reborn just smirks, noting on how he was still terrifying, even the other had began to clear out the room as few maids stayed behind to pick up the bathroom, which looked like Tsuna had been taking a shower. Reborn noted that as Alfred began to stammers._

_"I-I even w-warn him about this, Reborn-sama," he said as Reborn finally pulled the trigger, the bullet making its' new home in the ceiling as he tilted his hat downward, shadowing his eyes as his face was free of conflicting emotions. He suddenly stood up as Natsu just stayed where he is, knowing that the water bowl in the room was his lifeline. He hadn't told Reborn about his secret mission after all._

_"Prepare the meeting room and a flight back for everyone. I'm calling them back, whether or not the mission is important," Reborn commanded, immedality assuming the role of leader in the situation as Alfred just nodded quickly and quickly left the room, barely hiding his haste in his pace as Reborn just tucked the note in his jacket pocket. He walked out, everyone that was in his way scurried out of his way in case to not provoke the hitman. _

Reborn blinks as he remembered the note and pulled it out. He opened the flaps of it and nearly burnt the crap out of it with his Chaos Shot.

* * *

Don't bother looking for me.  
I'm on a mission, Reborn.

Tsuna

* * *

Gokudera was sitting in the plane with seven other fools as he was gritting his teeth about the situation that was going on. Just before he gotten on the plane about an hour ago, he had received a call from Reborn.

_"Gokudera, is everyone with you?" Reborn's voice called out when Gokudera answered with stoic voice. They had completely skipped the greeting, which was unusual as he sat bit upright as he was in the chair by himself with the boss arguing with the other boss in French. _

_"No, Reborn. What's going on?" Gokudera asked as the dons just shuts up after hearing the name Reborn. It was pretty well-known everywhere in mafia world after all. Gokudera just narrow his eyes and makes a signal with his hand that said sit down and shut up or I will fill you with lead._

_"You better get them together and get your butts back to Italy," Reborn replied with a growl in his tone, making Gokudera blinks then slam an hand on the table after he heard the reason why Reborn had called._

_"Tsuna gone missing."_

Meanwhile he as silently cursing, trying to see the signs of him planning to leave the mansion up to the day they had left to stop the fighting between two different factions, which was pretty much settled between both dons and Gokudera in fifteen seconds. There was some choice words involved with few different languages switches as well. By the time that Gokudera had finished his argument, both French dons was close to pooping in their pants as they decided to make peace to avoid getting Storm's wrath after all. He looks over to Yamamoto before him, who had his eyes steeled and appeared to be in deep thought as Gokudera decided not to mess with him this time.

On the other hand, Takeshi was confused. He had made sure that Tsuna was fine as well up to the point when they had to leave him alone, though that was not with out restrictions on Tsuna's parts to keep the brunette safe. He remembered when Gokudera had called him on his cell in the middle of the fight.

_"Baseball-idiot! You need to pull out of your task now! They had signed the papers and willing to pay the damages by themselves as we had to get back home now!" Gokudera's voice yelled from the phone as Takeshi just blinks, blocking few attacks as he jumps back to get out of the Storm flames attack that was aimed at him._

_"Mah, Mah, Hayato! What's going on? I'm having fun over here, hahahaha!" Takeshi said with a grin, a scary one as his enemies actually backed off a bit as they also saw the glint in the male's eyes. He stood upright, his sword pointing down ward as he looks around him, making sure he was safe for the moment._

_"Reborn just told me that Juudaime gone!" Gokudera only had to say that wiped the grin off of swordsman's face, his eyes holding feral promises for anyone that hurt his dear friend and boss. "So get cow-brat and stupid Lawn-head to the airport and wait for us! And call Hibari as well!"_

_"Hai, I'll do it then. I'll tell them that it's important as well too," Takeshi said as he sheathed the sword, glaring at everyone before him, who was confused by his withdrawal from battles. He snapped the phone shut and smiled sweetly at them. That made some people pale as Takeshi just cracks his neck a bit. "Mah, Mah. I should tell you that just now your bosses just signed the peace treaty and forbidden anyone from fighting each others. So let's pick this place up, ne?" That got all of them picking up the rubble in case of their bosses heard that they were still fighting as Takeshi just slips from the spot._

Takeshi just sat then, looking outside of the plane's window as he watches the clouds goes by in monotone motion as he glances over at Lambo and Ryohei, who was looking down at the floor, apparently worried about Tsuna. He could calm them down, but he didn't think it was okay to do so as everyone was not in a great mood for Rain to sedates them.

Ryohei and Lambo were sitting side-by-side each other, their fists clenching in and out as they knew that Tsuna remained normal for whole time, even they had just left few days ago! Ryohei had matured a lot over ten years, but his motto had alway remained to do everything to the Extreme as he was placed in charge to take care of Lambo the most. After all, they rarely do mission without each others, which was why they were situated to be with each other in France by Tsuna...

"_Ryohei! Where are you two right now?" Takeshi's voice called out from the cel that Ryohei just picked up after he finished healing few of the severve wounds. Ryohei just blinks as Lambo just pops up by him, carrying a clean bowl of water as he replaces it with dirty one. Ryohei just clamps his hand on the teen's shoulder, his eyes narrowing as he heard the tone of the caller._

_"In the infirmary down south. Lambo and I have been in going over-time lately. What's going on to the extreme?" Ryohei answered as Lambo just stayed where he is, his one green eye widens in surprise of Ryohei being serious. It can only means few things. There was something bad happening to his guardians fellows, or something happened to Tsuna and they weren't there to stop it._

_"YOu need to put some Sun users in charge and tell them that both side had come to peace. But we have another set of trouble, Ryohei," Takeshi's vocie replied, thinly veiled worry being his tone._

_"It's Tsuna isn't it? What happened?" Lambo asked, worried as he just sets the bowl down, couple of Sun users hanging about in worry. They had jsut finished their round and are waiting for next orders. Ryohei just stayed silent as Takeshi told him everything and hangs up, his hand reaching to rub his forehead._

_"Yeah. Tsuna's in trouble to the extreme," Ryohei only whispered, Lambo being the only one that heard him. Then the next thing that comes out of the white-haired boxer's mouth. "ALRIGHT! Everyone! NO MORE G+FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME! BOTH BOSSES HAD COME TO BURY THE HATCHET AND MADE PEACE TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted as Lambo just jumped, though he kept his worry off of his face. Everyone just began to clamor, what happening as Ryohei just faced the veterans of the battlefields and Sun users. "YOu guys are in charge of making sure everyone's okay to clean up the battle field and making sure that both sides are healed. If you don't do what I said, you will get in trouble to the extreme!" He added as he pulls Lambo out of the tent that they were working in, dragging him away._

_"Something happened to Tsuna?" Lambo repeated, wanting to know what happened to his big brother. _

_"He's gone missing. Reborn just called for meeting," Ryohei only said gravefully as Lambo just gulps at the notion of missing Tsuna. THey then began to head toward to airport where the others are..._

"DAMMIT!" Lambo cursed, scaring everyone in the plane. They never heard Lambo curse ever so loudly, but it seems that today was an exception. Lambo was tense, so tight that you could play him like a violin string. Ryohei just stayed silent, not going to comfort the boy as he was cursing and praying silently in his mind. He had picked up Knuckle's habit of praying to Dio whenever something bad happened. Lambo's curse however, only made one specific cloud's temper even worse.

And that cloud is Hibari Kyoya, who was sitting so far away from everyone as his seating area was surrounded by dark black aura. he was scowling, his finger tapping the side of his face he he had his eyes closed. The only one that is immune to his aura was his dear bird pet, Hibird. However the bird jsut sat on his head, staying silent as it has it's eyes closed while Hibari recalled the time when he was called by baseball-baka.

_"Hibari, are you with someone at the moment?"__ Takeshi's voice called from the ear piece in skylark's ear, Hibari knocking out people with his tonfas after he got the needed information. He stood where he is, truly finished with fighting as his surrounding area was littered with bloody bodies, all are groaning._

_"Hnn." Hibari only replied, though Takeshi knows what he was saying. Hibari just wipes off the blond on his tonfas on his victims' clothing, then putting them away._

_"Tsuna's gone MIA. Reborn just called for all of us," Takeshi got straight to point, knowing the Skylark hates talking with people more than needed. THat got Hibari to freeze a bit, hearing that Omnivore of his gone missing. "So we'll be leaving together soon at the airport." Take's voice added then a dial tone can be heard afterward, seemingly to be busy with something as Hibari just growled darkly, his Hibird pet singing his famous Namimori song as it lands on Hibari's head. Hibari began to move, stepping over the bodies as he stalked off to the airport that was nearby..._

Hibari just stayed silent, but his eyes flashed open in anger. It held feral promise that means pain for anyone who cross him anytime at the moment. However, the most likely culprit for that idea could be 'him' but even he was incapacitated by the fact that Tsuna's missing. He eyes flashed over to the last two people on plane, their famous hairstyles close together.

"Mukuro-sama..." the female with pine-apple hairstyle asked as her hair tail reaches to her waist, not tied up unlike her counterpart, who had his tied up with a simple black ribbon. Mukuro just looks at her, his hetero-chromatic eyes flashing as he knew what she was trying to say.

"Kufufu, don't worry Nagi... We'll find him soon," Mukuro said, calming the girl down as his aura was darker than anyone's, not that he was counting for Hibari's. The girl just frowns, not sure about that. She just remembered the time when Storm-man just called her...

_"Chrome, is Mukuro with you?" Gokudera's voice asked form the cell, surprising Chrome with his question greeting. Normally, the bomber would call Mukuro bastard, but it seems that this time it was serious. She looks around, her purple eyes scanning the area around her as she saw Mukuro just standing there, cuckling his famous laugh._

_"Hai, Storm-san," Chrome answered, blinking as Mukuro just stops, wondering why Chrome is now talking to the dear puppy._

_"Get him and go to airport. Our mission is over... And Reborn just called for all of us," Gokudera's voice said as Chrome just nods, though she asked just one question that would cause them to disappear._

_"Why the hitman-san called for us?" Mukuro just chuckled, moving closer to her as she just listens for answer. When he got close enough to Chrome and are able to hear the bomber's answer._

_"Tsuna's gone missing." That set the Mists into action, the phone hung up on the bomber as they flew along in the sky, trying to get to airport toward to the edge of town._

"But why Bossu's missing?" Chrome only had to ask, worried and fears on her mind as she knew that Tsuna would be just up and go like that, right? Mukuro was thinking along with the line of her thoughts, wondering on the answers that would solve everything. In fact, everyone, even Hibari, was thinking of one thing.

_Did Tsuna just up and leave us like that? Or is it something more?_

* * *

Reborn was sitting in the chair, thinking deeply as he had set the note on the table, not wanting to hold on it. There was a high chance that he would burn it to crap anyway. He would be up and pacing as normal human would do, but he was number one hitman and he don't pace. Ever. There he sat as he listen to pattering of running from the front door to the room he was in, where all the guardians meet for official business. This is something he would rather avoid at all cost, but Dame-Tsuna had to make it happen.

"Dame-Tsuna. When we find you, you better prepare for my sessions. You won't be able to see the sun in your life for long, long time," Reborn growled darkly, his eyes being shadowed by his fedora. He was planning about, oh thousands ways for Tsuna to nearly die and yet survive them. He however, been interrupted by a yowling of wolf-dog.

Oh, I mean a puppy-bomber...

Never mind. He's a wolf-dog.

"REBORN! Tell me why did you not try to stop him!" Gokudera said as he erupted into the room, getting straight to business as Reborn had Leon turn into his trusty gun and shoot at the wall near the silverette's head, drawing a thin line across the cheek. Gokudera just stops there as everyone just went around him, heading straight for their seats to get things rolling.

"Listen, Baka-Dog (That's right. I still see him as a dog!~), I'm trying my very damned best, and I thought you guys were in the mansion last night as well," Reborn growled darkly, wanting to know why Tsuna had sent them out on mission all together at the same time in the middle of his mission. "So give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you to ash for leaving Tsuna alone for few days like that," he added, aiming his gun at the puppy-man.

However, Gokudera just blinks, surprised. That was unexpected.

"But Tsuna said that you came back earlier than planned and are staying in the mansion for R&R and would keep him safe," Chrome answered for the silverette, everyone nodding to her statement. Even Hibari was shocked. Reborn just tcch'ed and puts Leon, who had shift back to his animal's shape, on his shoulder. He pulls his hat down further, not liking the fact that Tsuna had manged to deceive them like that. "I mean, he looks the same as always as well!" Chrome added, fear setting into her voice. She had grown some backbone, not caring if Reborn just shoot at her since he wouldn't kill one of the two Mist guardians like that. Reborn just blinks then frowns, though it was never shown on his face.

"Same? Tsuna was same to you guys for whole time?" Reborn asked, wondering why. All of them nodded, even GOkudera who was sitting in his seat as Reborn just stood up. He had to consider the fact that Tsuna has been acting. But for how long, he had to know. "Did anything seemed out of norm for any of you guys?" Reborn asked again, noting the shift in Chrome's eyes. She kept her mouth shut, thinking that she would wait to be called on by Hitman-san if he wishes so. Plus he just remembered the fact that Tsuna had lied to him striaght to about guardians being here and will be at breakfast. He just mentally face-palmed himself at that.

"Chrome? Do you know something?" Reborn asked, putting the spotlight on her as mukuro just glances at her. Lately, she has been shielding her mind from him about the topic of Tsuna. Something had made her to do so, and yet he respected her space.

"Hai... Bossu was stressed out by the fact of Babele Famiglia, something about Mayhem and Star clashing with each other... Other than that, he made me promise until time come to tell you... He only sealed my memories after he told me everything that he was being put against on," Chrome answer, nodding her head as she was soft-spoken, though he words carried heavy weight for each of them. It seemed that Chrome is the only one they know of what's Tsuna was worried about and yet, cannot ask her for she has Omerta Seal on her memories. CHrome just tilted her head a bit, glancing her purple at Mukuro, who was shocked. "Bossu said that time will come when everyone will be in place to know, but it's too early for any of us right now. Even he didn't think he was at the right moment to know things himself..." She added shyly, know of Bossu's Time Sky position. He had to make sure on his part that time would go on, no matter what.

"So he feared for our future's sake? Even after all we had done together and made the impossible happened so many times, I can only consider it was normal of us to do so?" Takeshi was the first to spoke up in the sudden dark silence, breaking it as there was no smile on his face, except there was determined glint in his eyes. "Tsuna didn't have to leave us out. After all, we're are his friends and allies!" That got Hibari to scoff as Mukuro just chuckled. Something about them and tsuna wasn't the same as of before, but it was like that since few years ago. If anything it seemed to be on better grounds..

"That Dame-Tsuna has hell of lot of explaining to do when we find him," Reborn growled, everyone suddenly agreeing with him. "Even he don't get to decide who gets to come along either since he is **OUR** Saint of Sky," Reborn said smugly. He wasn't lying about 'our' part. The Trinisette leaders, which consists of Byakuran Gesso, Mare Leader, Yuni Giglio Nero, Acrobaleno Leader, and Sawada Tsuna, Vongola Leader, had agreed that they would work together to keep the balance safe. However, in the meetings between Yuni and Byakuran, they had agreed that Tsuna should be in charge of the Trinisette, even Vindicare actually helped to back up the fact. When Tsuna founded out that other has begun to call him 'Saint of Sky', he tried hard to make it not stick.

It was a failure in ends when all of his friends and allies comes out, even Shimon came out and made him accept the fact that he's is their 'Saint of Sky', no matter what.

_"Ah-ah! We won't let you do that, after all Vongola!"_

* * *

_Might do one-shot on Tsuna trying to refuse the title of 'Saint of Sky'_

_An announcement. I had putten my stories on hold again since I have three different stories on the side that is waiting to be plubished._

_HOWEVER, my last year's stories? I still have a poll going on since I only need five more unique votes to finish it. _

_Guess who interrupted the meeting?_

_Rate, Review, Brick, or Flames?_

_I'll kindly eat your bricks and Flames~_


End file.
